


I Need a Hero

by WritingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWinchesters/pseuds/WritingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean saving you from a bar creep who was getting too handsy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Hero

The man sat next to you smelt of stale sweat and booze, the stench lingered in your nostrils and it made you feel sick. His name was Rudy, a regular at the bar who’d been pestering you most nights in the few short weeks you’d been working there. Tonight was a little different though. His hand was clamped tight around your wrist, his palm hot and sticky, just like his breath as he chuckled into your ear. The music from the jukebox was too loud for you to hear what he said, not that you really wanted to know.

It was late and the bar was packed. The majority of the other patrons were way past drunk. None of them had noticed you sat in a booth when you should have been bussing tables. Nobody seemed to care that their empty glasses were piling up, uncollected.

You caught the eye of the bartender, trying to communicate with your eyes for help, but he just grinned and got back to pouring shots for a rowdy group of women. Nerves swirled in your chest. You knew you should say something, call out or scream. Anything to get away from this man but the last thing you wanted to do was make a scene. You needed this job and from your few encounters with the owner, he didn’t seem like the type to fight for your rights. In fact, he outright encouraged the other female staff to flirt with his customers.

You twisted your hand again in a desperate attempt to pull yourself free but the man next to you just squeezed tighter, a dreadful smile twisting his lips. He leaned in to you again and you shuddered as you felt his lips touch your cheek.

‘So pretty,’ he slurred as he reached across with his other hand, placing it on your thigh. You closed your eyes and swallowed. You only had to make it through another 50 minutes and then the bar would close, then you could escape.

‘Hey! I’ve been looking all over for you!’ You opened your eyes at the sound of a new voice and found yourself staring up into the green eyes of a handsome stranger.

‘Me? I- uh-’ you stuttered.

‘There’s someone I want you to meet,’ he continued. You looked at his face, at his serene expression. There was something pure about him. Something that made you trust him even though you’d only just laid eyes on him. He gave you a small smile and you felt a curious wave of relief flush through you.

‘Uh- ok! Yeah,’

‘I’m sure you don’t mind if I steal her away from you, huh buddy?’ the stranger asked Rudy. The creep narrowed his eyes and you thought for a second that he was going to say no, but then he released you from his grip. You jumped to standing, scrambling out of the booth. Not wanting to look back at Rudy’s face, you clung to the stranger’s arm as you both turned away from the table and began to move across to the other side of the room.

‘You ok?’ the guy asked you as you reached a couple of empty stools at the far end of the bar, ‘You looked like you could use a little help,’

‘Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea,’ you breathed out, leaning forward on the bar, your head resting on your hands. ‘Not a single, other person in this place noticed but you, so thank you,’

‘It’s no big deal, I’m just sorry you were stuck with that asshole in the first place. He didn’t hurt you did he?’ he asked, his features hardening at the thought.

You shook your head and his face relaxed.

‘I’m Dean, by the way,’ He gave you another smile and you felt a warm sensation in the pit of your stomach.

‘Well Dean, it looks like I owe you a drink,’ you smiled back and you slipped off of the stool and moved behind the bar instead. ‘What can I get you? Anything you like, it’s on me!’

You poured Dean a drink as well as one for yourself, you needed it after the night you’d had! You downed yours quickly before Dean had even had his first sip and you immediately poured out a second.

‘Whoa, easy sweetheart!’ he said, wrapping his hand over yours before you could pour the drink down your throat. Your skin tingled at his touch and you stared at his hand over yours, surprised at how soft his touch was compared to the rough feel of a workman’s hands that you’d expected. He slowly removed hand and you pushed the drink away.

‘You know, I’m not even supposed to be behind here tonight. I should be clearing tables but I don’t want to. Not right now. I’d rather just do it after closing. Even if it means finishing later.’

Dean waited for a beat and then gave a half nod.

‘You want me to wait with you?’ he asked, ‘I can walk you back to your car if you like. It wouldn’t be any trouble,’ He raised his hand as you went to protest, ‘seriously. No trouble.’

You shot a look over to where Rudy was still sitting, eyeing your every movement. ‘Ok, yeah. I’d really appreciate that.’

You served a couple of the other customers, but you mostly stayed talking to Dean, making sure his glass remained topped up as a gesture of thanks. He seemed different to any other guy you’d met, not only in this town, but ever. He was ridiculously pretty for a guy but he didn’t seem any less manly for it. He was wearing a worn leather jacket over a flannel button up. You liked how his eyes crinkled when he laughed or smiled.

Time zipped by and soon the bell rang for last orders. It didn’t take long after that for people to start filtering out the door and soon the place was empty. You said goodbye to the bartender after he’d finished packing up the till and then you got to work tidying up the place.

The two of you continued chatting as you cleared away glasses and wiped down the tables. His voice was deep yet soft and you found it soothing to listen to him talk. Dean followed after you straightening the chairs and you couldn’t help but smile. Usually, you found the empty bar unnerving but with Dean here you felt strangely comfortable. You couldn’t put your finger on it but for some reason he made you feel calm and at ease.

You learned that he had just moved here to Lebanon a couple of weeks ago, and though he was originally from Kansas, he’d spent his childhood all over the country. He had a younger brother, Sam, but he didn’t mention any other family and you thought it best not to ask, having only just met. It was his first time in the bar and he hadn’t really explored the town yet.

You told him that you’d always lived in Kansas but you’d only been living in this part for the past year after your aunt had gotten sick. You had moved into her small home to look after her and help her out with the upkeep of the house. You told him how you’d gotten fired from the grocery store because you couldn’t be flexible with your shifts. You were the only one around to take your aunt to her medical appointments and it just didn’t fit with the stores hours.

‘So, how come you didn’t tell that guy where to go earlier?’ he asked you. You were cleaning the bar now, the final job before you could lock up and go home.

‘My boss wouldn’t have liked that. In fact, he almost definitely would have fired me. One time, I mentioned that a customer grabbed my ass and he told me I should take it as a compliment. Plus most of the men who come in here are good friends of his, including Rudy,’ you explained. Dean lifted his elbows off the bar as you wiped underneath them. ‘Bottom line is, I really need this crappy job,’

‘You need it that bad?’

‘Someone’s got to make the payments on my aunt’s house and this place pays a good wage. I earn more here than I ever did at the grocery store and that’s before tips,’

‘Still seems like a pretty shitty deal to me,’

‘I guess I should’ve stayed in school, huh?’ you joked. You chucked your cloth and the cleaning spray into the bucket and took it out back, picking up your coat and bag as you came back through to the front of the bar.

‘Ok. I’m all done. Thanks again for waiting with me. You didn’t have to do that,’

‘I know,’ he replied with a smile that suddenly made you feel nervous but in an entirely different way to how Rudy had earlier that evening. That whole scenario felt like a lifetime ago now as you looked into Dean’s eyes. Your stomach fluttered as you noticed the spattering of pale freckles across his nose and cheeks.

He broke the silence, ’Let’s go,’ and he held out his arm for you to link with.

He waited patiently as you struggled to lock the doors behind you. You gave him an apologetic look as you fumbled with the keys. You’d never had a problem with this door before but Dean’s presence was starting to make you feel giddy.

He walked you to your car,  and you turned to face him and  ready to thank him yet again. You felt yourself blush when you saw the look on his face as his eyes roved your body.

You took a deep breath, hoping the cool, night air would calm the butterflies now raging in your stomach and you glanced up at the stars. You sensed him take a step towards you and his proximity meant you could feel his body heat radiating out.

‘You haven’t told me your name,’ he stated softly, causing you to look at him again.

‘Dean, I-’

He cut you off with his lips and you melted into his kiss. Your hands slithered under his jacket, feeling his stomach muscles tighten beneath your fingers. He kissed with his whole body, pressing into you so you were leaning flat against your car. He had one hand on the back of your neck the other gripping tightly to your waist and you could taste the whisky on his breath. Normally, it was a smell that put you off, having already spent too much time in the company of drunks.  Tonight though, it was driving you wild. Your lips parted and you slipped your tongue into his mouth, hungry to taste more of him.

A scuffling sound caused the two of you to break apart. His body tensed, alert, as he scanned the parking lot. Then out of the shadows you spotted Rudy lurching towards you. He let out a strangled cry and broke into a drunken run in your direction. You felt frozen to the spot in fear but before Rudy could reach you, Dean dashed forward and swung at him. His fist collided with Rudy’s jaw sending him flying on to his back. Dean stepped over his body and placed his foot on the man’s chest.

‘You ever touch her again and you’ll have me to deal with,’ He threatened, his voice low and gravelly.  He yanked the man to his feet in a quick, easy movement, ‘ Now, get the hell out of here, you low life son of a bitch’

Dean gave Rudy a shove and you watched as the man staggered away towards the road, grumbling under his breath.

Dean came back to you and cupped your face, rubbing your cheek gently with his thumb. You felt that sense of calm that he seemed to induce wash over you again.

‘It’s a good job I stayed after all, huh?’

You let out a small laugh.

‘Yeah, I guess you’ve saved me twice tonight, Superman.’

‘I’m more of a Batman,’ he smirked and you gave him a playful shove.

‘I mean it, I genuinely have no idea how I can ever repay you for tonight.’ You hesitated for a second, ‘I just hope I get the chance?‘ you asked shyly, looking up at him through your lashes.

‘Oh, I’ll definitely be around. For now though, why don’t you start with your name.’


End file.
